This invention relates to an excavating tooth point and, morh2e particularly, to one which is adapted to be secured to an adapter by a basket spring-equipped pin.
My above identified application describes in detail the basket spring which has a central portion consisting of essentially a double truncated ellipsoid and having end circumferential flanges. To accommodate the use of such a spring along with a tang on a wearcap, novel recesses are provided in the upper and lower convergent socket surfaces of the point.
These recesses are rounded, being radially located from the center line of the pin opening so as to provide 360.degree. clearance around the spring whereby the spring movement is substantially unrestricted. The recesses are defined by a horizontal wall extending from adjacent the rear of the point and merging into a continuous vertical wall so that the point is adapted to be installed or removed without spring interference. This is in studied contrast to the recess-equipped points found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,256 and 4,061,432.